Clean-Up Squad
Summary The Clean-Up Squad is a technically unofficial splinter/sub-group of the the Universe 7 Time Patrol, consisting of some of the galaxy's strongest combatants banded together, presumably, to combat large scale time disasters and...well, "clean up" the after effects. Despite apparent success in the field, with the Team's exploits being the stuff of legend even in the modern-day Time Patrol, it's single operation to date was ceased when all but two of it's members failed to escape a horrific incident at the hands of the eldritch entity know only as Goma. History Assembly Required Iced, after feeling the apparent dwindling of Tony's power in his fight against the now purple-fied Vegeta, Gohan and Gotenks, quickly gathered a ragtag group of his closest friends and compatriots to combat the numerous villains from the past unleashed by Demon God Demigra upon a random city. Among them were the official introductory roles of Max Stone and Colonel Bushmir, which would later return as major and minor character respectively. After reassuring Tony that all would be handled now that they had arrived, the gang set about to fixing all the anomalies set forth by the release of Demigra from the Crack of Time in the only way they knew how: punching shit. Untimely Fate Although at first the team fared fairly well against the numerous Eyeliner Cult-converted individuals, they were soon stumbled upon by the terrifying Green McDonald Midget himself, Goma the Soulless. What followed was a massacre and mass absorption of the civilian population and Time Patrol personnel that would be unprecedented until the infamous Code Green incident 2 years later. Only two members of the squad escaped absorption by the little green cAnt, Commander Iced and Max Stone, both of them being left almost undoubtedly with serious psychological side effects. Nearly 2 years later, the families of the lost members have still not been compensated, leading to Max Stone and Iced spearheading the Time Patrollers Union, albeit with little success. Legacy The Clean-Up Squad's legendary first and last mission serves as inspiration to many Patrollers even today, as well as a cautionary tale about interacting in any way with inter-dimensional abominations outside of the Time Patrol's jurisdiction. It can be argued that Max Stone earned his spot as a fully-enlisted Time Patroller due to his affiliation with the Squad. In an attempt to compensate the families of his fallen comrades, he has also begun an, as of now, underground movement called the Union directly opposing the Kais and their EXTREMELY lax (to put it lightly) policies regarding safety of personnel. The Union has presumably had minimal effect, though Time Patrollers are actually being paid now, so... you know, that's something. Unfortunately, the efforts of two survivors of the incident proved to be mostly in vain, as despite setting up a advanced warning system in the form of the Code Green Protocol, a similar situation occurred 2 years down the line, with Goma laying siege directly to the newly renovated Conton City, leading to basically the entirety of the Patrol being either absorbed or killed. Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Factions